The invention relates to a device for swinging a wiper arm of a windshield wiper device away from and against a motor vehicle window, wherein said device comprising at least two spring elements, which retain the wiper arm in a stable position away from the vehicle window and press the wiper arm against said vehicle window during the operation of the wipers.
Non-articulated wiper arms, which are equipped with the device mentioned at the outset instead of articulation, are known form the prior art. In this case, a differentiation is made between essentially two designs. A first design has two spring elements arranged next to each other. The two spring elements are arranged with their one end in a V-shaped manner on a common one-piece connecting element. One portion of a two-part connecting element is respectively attached on the other end of one of the spring elements. During assembly, the spring elements that are arranged in a V-shape manner are pressed against each other, and the two parts of the two-part connecting element are fastened together via a fastening means, for example a rivet. Because the spring elements that are arranged vis-à-vis one another in a V-shaped manner are pressed together, a torsional force is generated in the spring elements. This torsional force also results in a swivel moment so that a wiper arm equipped with such a device is swung away from or against the window. What is disadvantageous with these devices known from the prior arm is that they are relatively expensive to install and have relatively high tool wear and material waste. In the case of a second design, three spring elements are arranged next to one another. In this case, either the center spring element is longer than the two outer ones or the two outer spring elements are longer than the center spring element. The three spring elements each have a common connecting element on their two ends, wherein one connecting element is connected as a single piece with the spring elements, and the second connecting element must be fastened to the spring elements in an extra assembly step. When the longer spring element is being fastened to the connecting element, the longer spring element must be bent. This bent spring element also results in a swivel moment so that a wiper arm equipped with this device can be swung away from the window or swung against it. This second design known from the prior art also has the disadvantage that it has a relatively high assembly expense and causes relatively high tool wear and material waste.